Harry Potter and the Life Beyond the Darkness
by Somesets
Summary: Harry has done it. The world is free and Ginny is his. Time to build and explore life without evil. As always things don't go according to plan, but maybe things are better that way. Romance mostly, with attempts at humour. Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Harry's bare feet bled as he ran through the forbidden forest. The cackle of Voldemort followed. Explosions of green struck the black trees he bounded past. There would be no escape. He would be on his knees and the Dark Lord would win. Harry knew this and he kept running, desperate to hold onto life for a moment more.

His marathon seemed to last forever. The trees, bent at unnatural angles seemed to smirk at him as he fled and the laughter grew louder. It grew closer. There was no sweat, it was cold and it froze off him in an instant. There was no pain, he was numb beyond recognition. All he had was sight and fear.

The fear kept him running.

His sight brought him to a clearing.

There he collapsed, the adrenaline flooding from him. He closed his eyes and thought of Ginny.

'The greatest darkness is despair,

That which you should fear most, is fear itself

Hatred burns you and leaves the deepest scars

In the midst of warfare,

Despair

Fear

Hatred

Reign.

Yet only in the darkest hours can we shine

Amidst the brightest stars

The darkest hours may be over

But darkness still remains

Light will banish evil where it sees it

Light is love'

'What the f-'

'Language Mister'

Harry was suddenly staring up into fire. It caressed his face like silk. He was drowning in fire and it was heaven.

Everything began to make sense.

'Ginny?'

Brown eyes looked at him. Somewhere in his stomach, his heart stopped and leapt up to his throat. Those eyes could kill lesser men, he was certain. She had been crying, her eyes shone with tears and her pale skin was blotchy. However a smile tweaked at the corners of her mouth.

'Hello Harry,' she said. They held each other's eye. Harry was not unhappy to be lost in those eyes or that face but his vision, nightmare, whatever, came swimming back to him. He pulled away and shook his head.

'What's up Harry?' Ginny immediately pulled away to the other side of the bed. Harry was in his bed, the thick curtains pulled tight. Ginny was sat in a corner, close to the foot of the bed. Harry was held up by a pile of pillows. Ginny looked scared, as though Harry was about to throttle her. Harry pulled himself up, finding he'd been put into pale blue pyjamas, definitely not his own. He grabbed Ginny's hands and looked at her with all the kindness he could muster.

'Sorry, Gin. It's just, I don't know, I guess I just had a nightmare, but, it seemed more like a vision. I, I think I saw my mum. But she was, I don't know, like, warning me. Sorry for scaring you.' Harry smiled at her, aiming for warmth. This was what had kept him sane, the thought of this, this beauty so near to him, together. Screwing up wasn't an option. Ginny looked up at him with desperation, fear, terror, sadness, all mingling in and around her. He could leave the vision for a while. A pensive sounded like a wonderful idea.

'You're not going to leave are you?' It was a small voice she spoke with, a voice of uncertainty a voice of un-Ginny. The leaden lump returned to Harry's throat as the guilt of the pain he caused her trembled beneath him. With his eyes locked on that face, his problems drifted into obscurity for a moment. Perspective arrived. He had to be strong for her, for now, crumbling would do nothing.

'Never again Ginny. I fought this war, I went to finish Riddle, all for you, so I could hold you here and we could live in peace.'

Ginny's smile reached to her eyes just a little bit more.

'So you don't mind me crawling back up there with you?' she asked, her voice still small.

'When has Ginny Weasley ever asked for permission?'

Ginny crawled up, laying her head on his chest. Without thought Harry wrapped his arms around her slim frame, pushing her hair off her face and out of her eyes. Together they fell into restorative slumber.

'What the hell, Harry!' Ron stood above Harry and Ginny as they stirred with a face of thunder. Harry, being blind without his glasses, didn't realise the murderous look on Ron's face.

"Ello, Ron,' he said, moving his hand out from underneath Ginny, who had remained half-asleep. He wiped his eyes, clearing them of sleep. After much fumbling he had his glasses on and looked up at Ron who had remained glaring. Presumably he'd been glued to his spot by anger, or some fantastical creature Luna knew of.

'What the hell are you doing, Harry?'

'Sleeping, mate,'

'With my sister?' Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry looked at Ginny, who was still only half aware of what was going on. With a look of panic as he realised what Ron had found he looked up at his best mate.

'Shit.'

"Arry, wass happenin'?' Ginny mumbled as she began to sit up with a yawn.

'Ron happened,' replied Harry.

Ginny stretched with another yawn, Covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked at Ron, blinking to keep herself from falling back to sleep.

'Bugger off Ron,'

'Gin'! You two haven't seen each other for a year and the first thing you do is jump into bed together! It's not right!'

Ginny leapt out of bed and advanced on Ron. She was well awake now and her ire was well and truly up. To Ron's credit, he didn't look scared. Harry was. It had only taken a few wrong words and Ginny had gone from peaceful and half-awake to exploding with anger. Definitely impressive.

'Don't you think I don't know we haven't seen each other for a year! Don't you think I haven't missed him every single day! He was having a nightmare and I was there for him, and yes we slept in the same bed. BECAUSE HE NEEDED ME! Like I needed him. Grow up Ron.

'The War changed things, I'm not going to miss a minute with Harry just because my brother doesn't like it. Things are still bad. The war's over but the hurt's still there. We're all hurthing, y'know, that was the first proper night of sleep I've had since you three took off? I bet it was Harry's too!' They both looked at Harry, expectantly. He looked at Ginny, she'd hit the nail on the head with every sentence.

'She's right, Ron.' Harry pulled himself up and out of bed and walked round the bed to stand next to Ginny. His heart beat a little faster when she took hold of his hand.

'But Harry!' Ron wailed, looking at the couple, imploring them to understand his distress.

At that moment Hermione walked in.

'What is going on in here you three? I'd forgotten waking up to a Weasley argument. Definitely didn't miss that!' Hermione seemed unusually cheerful. Harry looked at her baffled. Taking a shot in the dark, he reckoned she was hiding her true hurt to help those most in need first. Logical, sensible and so very Hermione.

"Mione! They slept in the same bed, all night!' Ron wailed at her, knowing she'd understand.

'And? We slept in the same bed all night.' Ginny stared at Ron.

'You filthy, little, hypocrite,' her fingers curled around her wand. Ron took a step back and found himself, literally, with his back to the wall. A cold, three metre thick, magically enchanted, Hogwarts wall.

'Ron, mate. I understand why you're pissed. It's alright, I forgive you. I think you really understand the truth. But you have been a prat, so I'm going for a shower now, I don't want to face this day stinking. I expect you out by the time I return, and I fully expect Ginny to help you leave.'

Harry winked at Ginny and walked out, grabbing his wand off the nightstand. It was his wand, it felt right in his hand. He'd never return for the Elder Wand, it would remain, like the rest of the Hallows, forgotten. Dumbledore would clutch it in his hand for eternity; where it belonged.

With a smile on his face, the first in a long time, Harry shut the bathroom door. As he turned on the shower he heard the distinctive flapping followed by Ron's scream. Bat Bogey's had returned and life seemed to have a brighter horizon.

**A/N: Okay, this little tale here. Don't really know where it's going, just thought it'd be interesting to see the reaction it caused and see if it had any life in it. I'm attempting the 19 years thing, but focus on Harry and Ginny. Reviews are lovely things, but only to tell me if you think this has potential. **

**Oh, please don't think that this is going to be totally light-hearted. I think generally this will have to be a light-hearted story because its about rebuilding, but there are dark moments, because Harry Potter is dark. With this I wanted to show that they'd all felt an emotional lift and they were enjoying that. They will be brought crashing back down to earth next chapter. **

**Regards,**

Somesets


	2. Chapter 2: Of Survival and Misery

Harry shook his hair clear of water. Brushing was pointless but he still ran one through his hair out of habit more than anything. He chuckled to himself remembering Ron's face as he walked out. He'd taken a longer shower than normal, giving plenty of time for Ginny to clean his room of any unwanted visitors. It had also given him time to think.

The fact was the war and everything entailed him still hung over him. All the feelings were barely suppressed and he was well aware of what he was going to face that day. There was so much death. His life had been dominated by that which he was now master of; his parents (and countless before them too) Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Lupin… too many to count. It struck him hard when he realised that yesterday the Marauders finally died. With Lupin's last breath everything his heritage had stood for was gone. Lily and James Potter, love born through fire, Sirius Black, the wily bachelor who saw mischief everywhere, Peter Pettigrew, a weak man who had still been loved by his friends and finally Remus Lupin, outcast and genius in one: they were all gone.

Harry didn't feel ready to take their place. They were giants and he was nothing. He'd killed Voldemort for love, but they'd died for love. In his mind Harry knew that he'd faced death as readily as any of them but that familiar guilt lay in him. In his heart he wasn't as brave. He couldn't shake that feeling off.

But then, as the water hit him, another figure walked into his consciousness. Ginny Weasley, something about her brought peace upon him. Harry had stood, letting the water wash away a year of grime and focussed on his redhead. There was no doubt of it, she was his. In the same breath, he was hers. Harry and Ginny, it made him smile. It just worked.

It was that, more than anything, which brought him back out of the bathroom smiling.

'I think, Harry that may be the longest anyone has ever spent in a shower.' Ginny welcomed him, without looking up. She was sat on his bed, absent-mindedly twirling her wand in her left hand. Her right was hovering over something that looked suspiciously like the Marauder's Map.

Harry, not the most observant person, did notice a few key things:

Despite a year on the run and a life apparently building to be a great war leader, he had forgotten to wipe the map after using it last. It could have been used by anyone during the battle. Idiotic really.

The scene was incredibly domestic and it sent butterflies and electric shocks throughout his body.

Ginny was only wearing a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and a pair of shorts, very short shorts. He had full view of a pair of long (considering Ginny's height), beautifully clear and pale legs. It was a lot more than he'd ever seen before.

It was this last thought that may have rendered him momentarily senseless.

'Interesting map this, Mr. Potter,' Ginny carried on, not fully aware, or not showing her awareness of Harry's incapacitation. He just stood there, stock still, staring at her legs.

'Harry?' She looked up. Harry stood there in front of her, jaw slightly open, his pupils wide. He was something adorable and it made her chuckle.

'See something you like?' She asked, well aware that 'seductress' was well within her repertoire. It had been a handy skill in getting Harry's attention all those years ago. Ginny stood up, advancing on him letting her eyes glower into his. The art of seduction is pretending to be far more confident than you really were. It was a mindset Ginny had got used to, for many reasons.

'Gi-Gin, ah-I, y'you're,' Ginny thought she heard something like 'beautiful' and Harry's blush seemed to confirm that. He ran his hand through his hair. She chuckled, this was her Harry; the Harry that would stroll into death whistling all the while and then nearly collapse with nerves around her. Oh, sweet irony.

'Y'know Harry,' Ginny began, stepping close to him and resting her forehead and his shoulder. She smiled when she felt his hands wrap around her. It was natural and instinctive. 'I doubt Ron will be back up here for quite a while, we're all alone.'

Somewhere in Harry, confidence began. He smirked at her, full of mischief.

'That's impossible,' Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

'How so?' She responded in the same half-whisper.

'The Weasley family is incapable of leaving us alone. I imagine we're being watched right this second.'

'Do you,' Ginny lowered her voice and lifted her mouth to Harry's ear. She felt him tense up as she pressed herself into him to reach up. 'Want to give them something to watch?'

'Voyeurism is a secret passion of mine' he replied and brought his lips to hers.

They had barely deepened the kiss when the door crashed open. Harry and Ginny moved apart, drew wands and yelled '_Stupefy'_ before you could say _Quidditch. _Ron was flung backwards into another wall, this time with a satisfying thud.

'Told you so,' Harry replied with a wink. Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulders in a very Gaelic way. Fleur would be impressed. Harry began to move towards the door.

'Where you going Harry?' Ginny asked. She sounded more curious than worried but her voice had an ever so slight sense of hysteria. Harry was immediately back next to Ginny with his arms around her. Not wanting to make a big thing out of it, but well aware that Ginny needed reassurance in a more direct and physical way.

'Ginny, there's a world out there that needs fixing. A world we need to face. If we don't get out of here it will just become harder to face it. I want to face it sooner rather than later, I guess I know with you by me I can face anything. Oh, and knowing you're naked and wet only next door will drive me crazy. If I'm with your family, less likely I'm going to ravage you.' He spoke quickly, confidently and without thinking. He felt the embarrassment rise up his neck.

'Ravage me, Mr. Potter? You assume a lot. I guess I will have to let you go, for now. Can't have you losing control now, can we?' Ginny pulled away and smiled up at Harry. 'Can you get Hermione to bring me some clothes. No need to tell her what, she'll know what I need. Thanks!' She popped up, kissed his cheek then walked into the bathroom.

Harry left his room in something of a daze. He walked right past the prone figure of Ron and down into the common room.

The mood in the common room was sombre. Around an unlit fire sat the Weasley Family and Hermione. The lack of Fred was almost tangible. All seven of them looked up at them. They smiled weakly. Bill Weasley shuffled up on his couch. Harry sat next to him. The only noise was their collective breathing and the rustle of trees outside.

'Hermione, Ginny's in the shower, can you get some clothes for her please?' Harry asked

'Sure, Harry,' Hermione stood up and went up to the girls dormitory's, relieved to get out of the tension that reigned. The conversation echoed around the room, resounding again and again in Harry's mind. Seconds dragged like minutes.

'Where's Ron?' George asked Harry suddenly. Harry was surprised by how hollow his voice was. It matched his eyes. They had no spark. There was no life there, just existence. His skin was like parchment, dry, dull and lifeless. It took Harry a second to compose himself from the shock of how un-George, George was.

'He's unconscious. He tried to ambush Ginny and me, we stunned him,' Harry blushed, expecting a berating from Mrs. Weasley or a tut of disapproval from Percy. Harry was surprised he was there, but there he was. He looked as beaten as any of them and fitted in seamlessly.

'Good job, mate,' George replied, but his laugh was empty and he sounded distracted.

Silence resumed.

They remained that way, interrupted only by Hermione taking the clothes to Ginny and then joining them, with Ron, sullenly rubbing his head. He looked at Harry, bashfully, and sat in silence next to Hermione. In silence they sat, each lost in their own thoughts. The melancholy sank into Harry. He began to think.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny coming down the stairs. He looked up and smiled at her. She beamed back.

. Once Ginny left the stairs Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up.

'Right then, shall we, erm, get going,' Mr Weasley said, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. They'd been waiting for everyone to be there. It didn't feel like everyone was there.

'Get going to where?' Ginny asked. She'd picked up on the mood of the room and had dropped her voice to a more sombre level. Harry stood up and moved next to her. Without realising, they fingers entwined with each other.

'Well, it's five o'clock now, and McGonagall said she would like to meet us all 'tomorrow at six'. It's tomorrow now. Your mother and I decided it would be best if we went down together. We can talk about what to do there.' Mr. Weasley hadn't stammered or stumbled whilst talking but his voice was crisp, to the point. It lacked the warmth and reassurance it normally did. Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement.

Together, the remnants of the Weasley clan climbed out of the Portrait Hole. They made their way down to the Great Hall. It was a slow walk down, something of a funeral march. They passed torn painting, marble stair cases with gaping chunks blasted in them. The Castle walls they passed were pecked through with numerous wholes that let in fading sunlight. The whole castle was a mess, the building itself a casualty.

It was still whole though. It still stood, testament to the victory over evil. The Entrance Hall and Great Hall were examples of that. The places where, Harry, only yesterday even if it felt like years ago, had defeated Voldemort, were surprisingly unharmed. Whilst they were chipped and tarnished all over, like thorn pricks they were not devastating.

Seemingly by instinct, the Weasley Clan (with honourable Weasleys: Harry and Hermione in tow) wandered into the Great Hall. They sat at the nearest space they could. It seemed that, for now at least, 'house tables' did not exist. The Great Hall was quite full, but strangely silent, quiet with mourning and respect. Grief didn't stop the eyes falling on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The applause began out of nowhere.

It wasn't applause of exuberance. It was a polite sound. There no whoops or cheers. The sound was that of thanks, respect and relief. Harry was their standard, their banner, their keystone and those gathered wanted to show their respect.

Harry being Harry blushed and hurried to sit next down to Ginny, who kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. Hermione and Ron quickly followed, sitting next to Harry on one side and Neville Longbottom on the other. He smiled at all of them.

The collective attention of the Great Hall returned to Professor McGonagall. She looked tired and haggard but stood up, pointing her wand to her throat and muttering _sonorous_ to herself.

'Good evening to you all,' she began. Her amplified voice resounded to them all, its familiarity comforting. 'I have asked you all to join me to inform you, as well as to eat with you. Voldemort, and many of his followers are dead.' At this there was a half-hearted cheer. There seemed to be little energy for much more. McGonagall smiled back at them all, her smile was half-hearted too. The warmth was there. She appeared relieved more than anything.

'However, the path ahead is still arduous. As a friend, a one Albus Dumbledore, once told me "once you've opened the Chocolate Frog, you still have to catch the thing,"' this was greeted by a number of chuckles, giggles and titters. Harry smiled, the memory of Dumbledore's voice washing back to him.

'Considering this, the governors, professors and I have decided that Hogwarts will reopen on the 1st September, this year. However, the damage done to the castle both physically and magically is extensive and will take a concerted effort for it to become truly habitable and safe once again. We have decided that repairs will begin in two weeks, after the full scale of the damage has been understood and a plan created. Any help would be greatly appreciated and an offer to return at any time after those two weeks until the 27th August is open to anyone who fought here. Those wishing to do so may either sign this list,' she conjured a sheet of parchment, 'which will be on the entrance to the Great Hall, or write to me, expressing an interest to return.

'During these two weeks we hope you will be able to see to any personal matters that you may wish to see too. A memorial service will be held for those that died the day after tomorrow, I hope to see you all there. Now, courtesy of our courageous little House Elves who returned to the Kitchens barely moments after seeing to their dead and injured, I hope you enjoy your meal. Thank you.'

McGonagall sat down to a smattering of light applause as food began to appear on the tables. Harry automatically began putting food on his plate. He knew he had to eat, not having touched food since entering the Hog's Head nearly a day ago. Never the less, he wasn't that bothered about food. Today it felt like an automatic need to refuel. His mind was on other things.

'I'm going to help, help with the rebuild.' Harry said, his mind more than just made up. There was the same desire to do something physical, to sweat himself into closer.

'Me too,' Ginny added, squeezing Harry's hand.

'We all will, dears,' said Molly, a ghost of a smile gracing her chapped lips, 'After we've b-b- seen to f-f-fre, seen to him.' She remained silent for the rest of the meal after that. The battle to hold back to tears etched clearly on her face.

The meal was quite uneventful really and soon the Great Hall began to empty as people drifted back to bed. The Weasleys left in twos and threes, no one, not even Percy, wanted or would be allowed to be left alone. Hermione and Ron stood up to leave.

'You coming you two?' Ron asked them. He had been much friendlier throughout the meal, after having a quiet berating on the way down to the Great Hall by Hermione.

'Na, I think Ginny and I will make are way back up, have some time to talk. We'll back up soon enough. We're safe,' Harry answered, looking pointedly at both them so they knew what he meant: _I alone am in possession of an invisibility cloak, two wands, one of which is the most powerful in existence, I doubt anyone will mess with me_. Hermione, as always got the picture straight away.

'We understand Harry, don't be late you two. Remember Moody,' with that, Hermione and Ron joined hands and walked out of the Great Hall. They appeared to be joined at the hip.

'Reckon they could get any closer?' Ginny asked Harry, waving a hand towards their two friends.

'Only if Ron carried her,' Harry replied with a smirk. Ginny smiled back. It was heaven.

'More pumpkin juice?' Harry asked, lifting up the pitcher.

'You know me too well,' Ginny replied, pushing her goblet closer. Harry filled it, and then filled his own. They sat for a few moments, sipping the ice cold juice, enjoying the taste.

McGonagall, and the teachers who had sat at the Head Table stood up to leave. Harry and Ginny looked around and saw that they were the last ones there.

'Fancy a walk?' Harry said, after downing the last of his juice, standing up, and offering Ginny his arm.

'Where to?' She replied.

'Wherever you wish, lead the way,' Harry was unaware to the details, but he knew this past year had been hell at Hogwarts. He didn't want to take Ginny somewhere full of bad memories. Not with what was on his mind.

She took his arm, and they began to walk.

'So, what's your cunning purpose of getting me all alone? I warn you, you'll have a hard time ravishing me if you haven't at least attempted seduction first. I'm not a broom closet girl y'know.' Ginny said once they'd left the Great Hall. Harry was feeling light with her on his arm. So what that he would be crushed by the loss in the next few hours, with Ginny there, he knew why he'd fought. He'd fought for love, and this was it. Doubt didn't even touch his mind, he knew he loved her. It was the first time in a while he'd felt playful.

'Dean tells me different,' he replied with a wink.

'How would he know,' she shoved him away, laughter dancing through her words. 'It's Michael you want to ask.'

Harry stared at her open mouthed. She grinned at him, the Cheshire cat grin that confounded him every time. When she saw his face she burst out laughing.

'I'm kidding, Harry! Do you really think I'd be standing here if I'd done anything like that, I'm not sure even you and me together would have been able to stop Ron killing him and then me,'

Harry pondered that for a second.

Ginny took his arm again and pulled him towards her. Harry went along with the hug, kissing her forehead.

'That's kinda what I want to talk to you about, Gin,' Harry murmured into the silken sea of red.

'I thought so Harry, you're not always as complicated as people think you are.' She said, dragging him up a set of stairs, in remarkably good condition, only missing the bottom half of the banister.

'I guess not,' he replied, thinking of what he actually was going to say. Harry had up until that point had been focussing on a very Ron-like tactic of 'just wing it, mate'.

'Go on then, spill.'

Somehow they'd ended up inside an empty classroom. Harry sat at the desk that sat on a slight platform in front of the classroom.

'Well Ginny, I don't know about you, but this year has been hell for me. And this time I'm not talking about you know, the whole, quest to defeat all evil. I've missed you, like I don't know what. Before we go any further with me thinking this is us back to "us" I want to know where you see us. I know there's a lot that has happened, things that, trust me, we will talk about in time. I want you to know everything that happened to me, and vice versa. I am serious about you Gin, and I don't want to balls it up. No more leaving you out of stuff, the wars over and you're nearly of age. I want it to be Harry and Ginny, not Harry, with the help of Ron, Hermione and some others of notable parentage. I want to know where you are, the truth. Hit me with it.'

Ginny leant against the desk next to him. She was looking at her hands, in deep concentration. Harry had seen that position before. It was Ginny processing, coming up with a conclusion. She was forcing herself to think before speaking. It didn't come naturally to the Weasley clan, especially not Ginny. She took a deep breath, looked at Harry.

Then kissed the living daylights out of him.

It was like fiendfyre, Firewind, wildfire, domestic fire and arcade fire, all thrown together, it was all passion. Whatever happened at the Burrow all those months ago came back. It was like stepping into oblivion. All Harry could think was _Ginny_, all Ginny could think was _Harry. _For both of them they were flying into each other, melting to each other. Sighs became moans and then groans. Tongues flicked over each other, teeth grazed bottom lips. Hands found hair, hands (Harry's) slid downwards and then upwards, revelling in the body underneath the clothes. It was heavenly brimstone.

They broke away to prevent asphyxiation. Panting they looked at each other, the passion crackling the air between them.

'Did that answer your question?' Ginny asked Harry, after she got her breath back. She licked her lips, he did look delicious when fired up, the passion lit him up.

'Well, in many ways. Definitely good start, I was hoping for something a bit more, literate.' Harry replied, rubbing the back of his head. Ginny chuckled and kissed him on the lips. Just a peck, just because she could.

'Harry, you know I've been crazy about you since, well, forever. That isn't going to change, I thought you'd have guessed that from last summer.' She didn't sound upset with Harry, she wasn't. Ginny was careful to sound ever so slightly reproachful though. Nothing wrong with keeping him on his toes a bit.

'Well, er, ye. I don't know. I just guess, that I-I thought. Never mind, I just wanted to be certain.'

'Certain of what Harry?' Ginny asked. Harry looked at her, his green eyes blazing with emerald fire.

'This.'

The kiss resumed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Memorial

It was the day of the memorial. The sun was shining and the sky was pale blue. The weather seemed to be rejoicing in the peace that ruled. Throughout Hogwarts there did seem to be a more peaceful feeling. There were a lot of tears, and conversation was muted. However, the atmosphere seemed to encourage people to let out their emotions. The world had time to let out its emotions. Tomorrow wouldn't bring death, its murky shadow had fled, leaving people free of the world's weight. Everything was starting to look a little brighter.

Ginny wasn't happy, she felt the loss of Fred keener than any, except for George. She missed their jokes. Without Fred there was no comedy duo, George seemed hollow, like he'd lost his support. How do you describe the loss of a brother? Constantly she felt as though she was missing something important. Never whole.

On the other hand, Ginny wasn't unhappy. She'd taken up occupation of a cloudy middle ground that she was unsure what to call. Ginny and Harry were very much together, everyone knew it. Every moment they were with each other, and others joined them. Everyone, even her parents had started using the terms Harry and Ginny, and, Ron and Hermione. It was everything she wished for. She needed Harry right now, and he needed her. Only when she was with him did she feel anywhere near complete.

She lived in a strange place. Even for a witch.

She woke up on the day of the memorial with the weight of the past year bearing down on her. Drearily she showered and dressed, the process of making herself look suitable began to make her irritable. With her flawless skin and rich hair, most days required little effort. Sitting still whilst attacking herself with potions and spells was not her preffered way to spend a morning.

It cheered her up to see Harry force his jaw shut as she came down the stairs. Smug that she could gobsmack him whilst clothed she placed a little kiss on his unmoving lips. He blinked back his shock smiled at her and offered her his arm. As always, Harry was in emerald dress robes. Ginny didn't mind, why change something that worked ever so well?

They made their way through the battered castle, chatting aimlessly about this and that. Everything was a little forced, both had their minds full of graver things. However, the conversation prevented any break downs during yet another sombre breakfast. Ginny hoped against hope that this hall wasn't tainted forever by that which had happened in here. It would be a great loss to her if she could never laugh beneath the magical skies again.

When McGonagall stood up, so did the rest of the Great Hall. In a quiet, informal procession they moved out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Hundreds of chairs were arranged, in a large semi circle, facing the Great Lake. Dumbledore's tomb, still cracked open, stood as a marble sentinel looking out across the quiet waters. It was a serene scene as the great and good of the Wizarding World took their places.

Harry had been asked to speak and for the first time, had willingly agreed. It was part of his thank you and farewell. Harry's old friend – survivor's guilt – plagued him nightly in his dreams and perhaps he could put some of that sadness to rest by saying goodbye. The day before the Memorial Service Harry, alongside Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione had taken part in a four hour meeting with the Professors and Minister Shacklebolt. They had decided on the memorials and Harry prayed that their decisions you would do the bravery of those who fought justice.

They had all agreed on a few speeches from those who mattered. Professor McGonagall would represent Hogwarts, Harry the students and Kingsley the wider wizarding community. Harry had insisted on been the second speaker, hoping to deflect some of the attention from him. It was a vain attempt, but it placated Harry's desire to try.

McGonagall was the first to speak. She stood up from the front row and stood in front of a simple, white marble, lectern. Pointing her wand at her throat, she gave a small cough, whispered _Sonorous_, and began to speak:

'Welcome all, to our memorial service in remembrance of those who gave their lives, for the cause of the light, at the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a fearsome conflict, in which many witches, wizards and creatures lost their lives in order that Lord Voldemort be vanquished from this earth so the light of love can banish the shadows of evil. We erect today, two tombs. One filled and the other empty. The latter will stand, inscribed with the names of all those who died in both wars, we remember their sacrifice, their loyalty and most of all their love for us that remain and for the cause of peace. We let it stand here for eternity that those who come to this school know has been baptised in the blood of the great. That Hogwarts is a symbol of a magical community refusing to allow evil to remain. Perhaps it will make another Voldemort think twice before descending into inhumanity.

'The second tomb is for a man who many, including myself, felt to be the vilest of Lord Voldemort's servants, but I shall let another speak of his true nature.

'I must thank you all for coming and remember that even in the darkest times, it can all be banished if one just remembers, to turn on the lights. Thank you.' McGonagall sat down to applause. The solemn kind that is unobtrusive and polite, saying just enough to the recipient. The speeches were short on purpose, to avoid boredom.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, assuring him of her presence. Second place suddenly seemed all too much in the limelight. He gripped his parchment notes in his hand, took a deep breath and stood up. The twenty metres to the podium seemed a marathon as the whispers began. They got louder, louder and louder. By the time he reached the podium the whispers had turned into a thunder storm of applause.

He placed his notes on the lectern and looked sheepishly out at the crowd. Some had even stood up and were shouting his name. Harry's face flushed red. Nervously, he glanced over to where Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione were sat. Ginny was beaming at him, full of pride. In an instant of, pardon the arrogance, genius, Harry had an idea. Whispering _Sonorous _he stepped up to the podium.

'I was asked to speak by Professor McGonagall, and what I want to do is draw your attention to the real heroes of the war. The unsung ones, as far as I know them. So, to begin with I'd like to invite five very special people to the stage. Without them, evil would still be ruling. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, please come up here.' The five of them looked at each other, confused. They all looked at Harry. He motioned with his hand to come up. Hesitantly, they made their way up to the small oak-wood stage, to stand behind Harry. The crowd was as unsure as the five of them. Harry smiled to himself; it helped his confidence with them at his back.

'Let me explain to you all,' Harry said. 'These five people are my best and closest friends. More than that, they are the five bravest seventeen and sixteen year olds on this planet. I can say that in full confidence.' Harry moved over to where Ron and Hermione stood. Hermione's eyes blazed full of questions. Ron just looked ever so baffled and overwhelmed. Harry turned and faced the audience, he motioned to Ron and Hermione with his right hand.

'These two, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, have been, between them, with me for every step through my magical life, and more importantly, throughout our journey to defeat Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.' The casual use of the name sent a light ripple of shock through the crowd. Harry ignored it. 'Throughout this past year, they've not just helped me. Don't think it was Harry Potter smiting all before him. It was us three, always. Without either of them, none of us would be here today.'

Harry moved to Neville, Luna and Ginny.

'Now, these three, these three stayed at Hogwarts this last year whilst it was under Riddle's rule. Luna was captured by Voldemort early on, Ginny was pulled out at Easter, I think the name Weasley is explanation enough, and Neville kept at it. All three of them though, from what they've told me, kept up the resistance. Right here, under the Carrow's nose, under Voldermort's nose, they kept fighting, helping the bullied, standing up for the weak. They took nightly detentions, regular punishment and endless harassment for what they believed. Because of them, when Ron, Hermione and I came to Hogwarts, we found they'd kept a live a rebellious streak in the students that allowed us to take control of the castle which allowed us to defend against the Death Eaters. It was the selfless sacrifice, the unerring faith, and bravery of these three that meant Riddle was destroyed. I have nothing but the highest respect, honour and love for all of them, and again, I hope this little display helps them see just how much their sacrifice meant to me.' Harry stopped and looked at all five of them. They were beaming at him.

'Thank you.' With those two words, the five of them moved off the stage, to loud applause from the crowd who seemed to be shedding their sombre mood to one of expectancy. He looked at his notes.

'Throughout this war, all of us have had to face things that no human, magical or not should ever have to. The fact that we are here today, alive shows just how much bravery exists in this community. To even believe in the light is a brave thing when the world is ruled by the greatest legillemens ever. However, there are two people I would like to tell you of, two people who may otherwise be remembered in hate when in fact they acted from love. I do not wish to detract from the bravery of those who died, that can never be taken away from them. However, Professor McGonagall, Minister Kingsley and I all felt it prudent to mention two names.' The crowd was silent, waiting for his next word. Harry waited for a second, gathering himself.

'The first is Narcissa Malfoy,' even Harry could have predicted the whispers that began again. Even amidst mourning, gossip spread like wildfire. 'When I was fulfilling the plan Dumbledore set me, I had to feign death. Narcissa Malfoy was asked to confirm my death. She lied for me to save her son. She lied to the one man that could never be lied to. She lied to save her son because she loved him. It was a braver thing than I could have done and she saved my life. More than that, she set in a chain a series of events that led to the destruction of Voldemort. Truly, I have never known any woman braver.

'Second, the bravest man I have ever known. Severus Snape.' At this there were roars of protests from the crowd and the occasional 'come on!' Harry smiled, his predictions were spot on today. He waited for silence to resume, trying to remain serene.

Eventually, order returned but many faces stayed dark.

'I know what you mean, I had the same reaction.' This brought back a few smiles and a very light dusting of chuckles. 'Let me explain, nearly eighteen years ago, Lord Voldemort killed my parents. _Que shocked gasps_, When it became clear that Voldemort would kill my mother, Severus Snape betrayed him and became a double agent for the side of the light. He was never entirely comfortable with Voldemort's policies, having been friends with my Muggle-Born mother for many years, and been in love with her; however the friends he met changed that. Ever since Voldemort returned he has been acting on Dumbledore's instructions, even killing Dumbledore on his wishes to implement an ancient magic Dumbledore knew.' Harry had decided to avoid telling people of the Elder Wand that would remain, forever, in Dumbledore's tomb.

'He gave his life for the light, and protected the students as best as he could whilst remaining a double agent. Throughout this entire war he was been working for Dumbledore to bring Voldemort down from within. The knowledge he gave me helped kill Voldemort once and for all. I hope you will all come to remember him for who he was, not who we thought he was. His will be the third tomb, standing next to his master forever. A memorial, to the bravest man I ever knew

'He was Slytherin in the truest sense. Cunning, smart, often arrogant, but he was also a true human being. Flawed he was, but he lived on love, no matter if it was returned or not. He was a man, plain and simple, he stands as an example to us all of what we can do, when we love. Thank you.' Harry finished his speech, finally. The crowd had changed from hostility to shock. The applause was scant, but Harry didn't mind, it was a lot to take in. As soon as he sat down, Ginny took his hand and kissed him on his cheek. He squeezed her hand.

'You did really well mister,' she whispered in his ear. He smiled his thanks back at her. They then turned back to the stage, giving their attention to Kingsley as he made his way to the Podium.

'Thank you Harry,' he began, 'now, I don't know if I'm quite as recognisable as Harry, but I am your _temporary_Minister for Magic. Harry is quite right; we should remember those who fought with us who we never expected. Those that died for us, without us even knowing. Those who fought, because they understood the enormity of the situation, and fought for no thanks. This memorial service is not just for the wizards and witches who died, but I'd like to remind you of the creatures that fought and died. The House Elves, for one, aided the side of light during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Dobby, an elf Harry Potter freed gave his life to save many wizards and witches from Voldemort.

'Secondly, the centaurs, though they have, for so long tried to stay out of wizarding business, they came to our aid at the Battle and without our cause would have been lost. There were many creatures in this war, Thestrals, half-giants, owls and a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. They fought, they fought hard and they died. If any are listening, thank you. Our memorial stands for your sacrifice.' Kingsley stood down to more applause. He'd kept his short on purpose, to avoid slipping into announcing policy there and then.

At the end of the short speech, the strange man from Dumbledore's funeral and the wedding stood up. He drew his wand and walked near to Dumbledore's mausoleum. No one could hear what he said as he walked in a rectangle three times. Slowly, out from the ground rose a block of pure white marble. Slowly, across the face of the marble, they grey veins began to appear, stretching out across every side, leaving the top blank.

Harry smiled, it had been a very sweet idea of Hermione's. The grey veins were forming the names of every single being that had died in the war, for light and for dark. The names would be continued to be added, the block would expand. The marble stood stark against the happy green of the grass and the translucent blue of the lake and sky.

Across the top, in the same grey veins more words began to form:

'For those who died fighting, for good and for dark, for what they believed

Friends, foes and forgotten memories

All leave their mark on the human soul

This rock stands, marking the earth, to remind

Everyone and everything that to stand for what you believe

Is second only to love'

Once all the words had formed, for the moment at least, the strange man stepped away. He then moved to other side of Dumbledore's tomb. In a clear voice, with no magical aid, he began to say the funeral rites. When he finished, flames erupted, which caused many gasps, though not as many as at Dumbledore's funeral. When the fires died away, a marble tomb, with pale green veining stood. In the same way as the Memorial it had green veined lettering on top:

'Severus Snape'

'Bravery is born from Love'

Professor McGonagall stood up and announced with a sad smile that the formal part of the service had ended. She invited everyone to wander through the castle and the grounds, that they may know the sacrifice there. Food would be served throughout in the Great Hall.

It took a little while, but soon the majority of guests at the Memorial Service stood up and began to mull about. Many were knelt around the memorial, often crying as they saw names they recognised. Ron and Hermione, as well as Luna and Neville both stood up and walked towards the castle. Harry and Ginny remained sat; Ginny put her arms around Harry. The weight of everything was beginning to fall upon his soul.

'Do you ever think it'll be over, Gin?' Harry asked her.

'What do you mean Harry, it so very nearly is. No one will know the names whether the people on the memorial were good or bad, they'll never judge them and the wizarding and creature worlds are much closer. Things are so much better already!' Ginny replied, passion creeping into her voice from beneath the sadness.

'It's not over Ginny, evil's still out there. A few nights ago, I had a dream, in which I saw my mum. She seemed to be telling me that more evil is going to come and the more I think about it, she seemed to be telling me that I'll have more fighting to do.' Harry was earnest. Full of passion. Ginny felt his eyes blazing at her. She met his stare.

'We'll fight whatever gets in our way Harry, it is our time for happiness and we won't let anyone stop us. If we have to fight, we will, together.'

**Hey, I know this took me absolutely ages to update, I've got exams building up at the moment so things will be pretty slow, I am very sorry (everything might be a bit crap as well). However, all this is kind of setting the scene for the story that will be mine - so this is the hard slog bit, I hope you are all enjoying it. Any opinions are good.**

**Sorry again about taking ages to update, I aim for one a week but I doubt I'll keep to that at the moment :( **

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
